


Clouds and Flowers

by slytheriih



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheriih/pseuds/slytheriih
Summary: Kavinsky ends up in one of Ronan's dream
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky & Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 4





	Clouds and Flowers

Everything was dark

Everything was pain 

And then it wasn't 

When he opened his eyes he noticed. He was not afraid. For the first time in his life Kavinsky was not afraid that his father would come back to hunt him with his harsh hands and sharp knifes

The second thing he noticed was the color, everything was so colorful. It had nothing to do with the hunted house his dreams usually took place in. The field was covered in flowers, roses to tulips, every flower that kavinsky could name was there. The sky was so blue that he barely could look at it, and the clouds had weird shapes, Kavinsky thought that if swam was here he would be taking photos like a crazy bastard

The last thing he noticed, was a person. A very familiar figure, his shaved head was shinning in the sun and he was sitting in the middle of the field. Ronan look as he always looked, black skinny jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket but something made him look quite angelic, it was problably all the color that usually didn't hang out with ronan. Or maybe it was just the tiny smile that habitat his lips. He looked peaceful.

It was beautiful and like everything that was beautiful kavinsky had to ruin it

"What the fuck are you doing? A crown of flowers? How fucking gay"

Without looking up from the flowers Ronan said "Hello, Kavinsky"

He snorted "Do you know my voice that well? You're so fucking gay today"

Kavinsky thought he heard Ronan mumble "just fucking today" but he wasn't sure. Ronan got up and slowly looked at him, his eyes weren't the same, the usually hole filled with rage and hate were know full of light, carefree and peaceful. Like everything in this motherfucking place was fucking peaceful

Ronan was frowning a little and then he started slowly walking to him, this scene in this scenario looked like it came from that cheesy fucking movies that proko made him watch

Now he was so close that Kavinsky could count his freckles, he looked at the crown on his hands, to kavinsky's head, to the crown again and when Ronan moved his hands he already knew what was bound to happen

When the crown touched his head he made sure to put the most rageful expression he could, but he was not angry at all, something in his stomach was shifting and it felt like the motherfucking butterflies Skov always talked about

Ronan looked amused and prideful " Look at her, so delicate and pretty" and he pooped to the ground

"Thank u, daddy" and without a second thought about his white clothes he threw himself to the ground 

Ronan shifted a lottle, so kavinsky would fit better but if the words that followed were to go from he was not yet satisfied "cuddle me" a sound like someone was chocking and then a chain of swears lefted Ronan mouth 

"You serious?"

"As serious as one can be" and after the words flew ftom Kavinsky's mouth, strong arms were embracing his torso and strong legs were placed a little on top of his legs

At that moment they were one, one problem, one fucking perfect much, one.

Kavinsky didn't know you could possibly fall asleep in a dream but with Ronan's strong arms in his torso and with his hands on his head he saw himself falling to a peaceful sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from last year, it's not gooood but i had to post it because i love my babys


End file.
